


You oughta be a crime

by neverending_shenanigans



Series: What is and what should never be (Darcy Lewis Crossovers and Fusions) [3]
Category: Firefly, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis Crossover Week, F/M, Humor, Romance, Space Flight, Spacecowboys and -girls, petty crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_shenanigans/pseuds/neverending_shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis had had one dream for most of her life - becoming a pilot of a spaceship. Being just a girl from nowhere, she had had to resort to a bit of crime here and there. That is, until scientist Jane Foster comes along - no power in the 'verse could stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You oughta be a crime

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr,  
> Written for the 'Darcy Lewis Crossover Week' 2014
> 
> Setting: AU, clearly. Vaguely post-Thor, but I’ll explain that in the text. As for the Firefly Universe: I’ll go and pretend Serenity never happened. Because I can’t deal with that right now. Let’s just pretend this was just another episode. 
> 
> Persephone is indeed the place where Badger operates. And the Hanover-Class ships are canon in the ‘verse. Translation of mandarin Chinese profanities can be found at the end. On that note, Warning for profanities! I can’t guarantee that they’re right. I got the from Wikipedia and some other pages.

**You oughta be a crime**

 

_Five foot ten, sun-kissed skin_  
You oughta be a crime  
Head to toe you tend my soul  
Like a taste of sweet moonshine

[Everything I want – Jace Everett]

 

*

 

There were a few things in the ‘verse that you learned pretty early if you were a girl. One of them was that you can’t just go and be who you are. Life was hard, everyone had a family to take care of. As a girl, you were pretty much born with the role of caretaker. So, there, live up to it. When Darcy had been ten, she had made a list of all the options she had, growing up on a small, boring planet whose only commendable thing was its vast resources of water and good grass to feed cattle. Darcy was nothing of not pragmatic, so she wanted to see what her options were.

 

1) Stay with the family, marry, pop out kids, be a mamma, have yet more family to take care of. Not an option she strictly wanted. If being a mother was anything like being an older sister it was a horrible idea.

 

2) Be pretty and be clever, and you can be a companion. That way you’ll see the world and be rich. Darcy had met a companion once, and that woman had been really impressive. She didn’t come form a respectable family, though, so she wasn’t really one who had options for being schooled much. She was clever alright, but they didn’t take on just anyone was a companion. Scouts wouldn’t pop by here any day soon, probably, and the older she got the less likely it was that they’d consider her.

 

3) Learn to fight and join the army. Her father would never allow for that. She knew how to handle a weapon, because she had to protect the damn sheep, but he would never allow her to join the army. And you had to be really good as a girl to even be allowed to join.

 

4) Be really really clever and get a scholarship and become a doctor, or become part of a crew of a ship. Again, though – she had no really options of being schooled. The only school here took on rich kids, they didn’t care if you were supposedly “gifted” or not. She knew that, she had sneaked into one of their tests once. She had passed, but under a false name, so their Darceline Lewison had never showed up.

 

For the ten year old girl, her list of options had ended there. Any other girl might have gotten to the conclusion now that it was best to just stay home, where she was, and do the family-thing. The easy way out. Not for ten year old Darcy. Her conclusion was that, if the regular and normal way didn’t work, she would have to find a non-normal way. So when a cargo-ship came two weeks later to pick up the cattle, Darcy was prepared. Things packed, a goodbye letter left behind for her mother and her siblings, she sneaked aboard, off to find her place in the ‘verse. It was just lucky for her that the crew of this particular ship only consisted of three people, all of whom were darn lazy and never bothered to check the cargo much. When they docked at a space station, she managed to sneak off.

 

*

 

Darcy managed to stay at the space station for five years, juggling smaller tasks for people who were willing to let her work for her living. A particularly kind, old woman, who owned the vegetable store let her stay in her own quarters and took a liking to her, too. It were the best years of her life, Darcy decided, not feeling one bit homesick. She picked up so many thing. A bit of fighting, a bit of calculating, a bit of politics here and there, a bit bout engineering. Her best loved spot was a little store that seemed to collect ‘trash’ – or at least random, unsorted clutter. The owner made her run errands for him, but he also allowed her to read any new books he bought, and Darcy loved books the most. Especially books about adventures.

 

Trouble came, though, when the long arm of the Alliance reached for their peaceful little space station. Apparently, they didn’t pay enough taxes, or there was some reports about black market, or whatever. But they turned the whole place upside down, and it became clear pretty quickly that Darcy couldn’t stay. The Alliance wasn’t in the habit of letting kids or teenagers just do what they want, and Darcy had gotten used to her freedom too damn much to just give up on it. When the old Ma’am from the vegetable store couldn’t proof that Darcy really was her grandkid, they tried to take her, and Darcy hid in the air duct for twelve hours. It was lucky for her that the vegetable store owner loved her truly, and was willing to even spend money on her. She persuaded one of her regulars to let her become a member of their crew. So that’s what Darcy did.

 

She had imagined life on a spaceship to be similar to life in a space station, but maybe she had been wrong. At first, it seemed similar. With her mostly being there to keep the place clean and shiny, and then her being the one who had to run errands again, take care of the cargo, and occasionally cook. But there was also the rare treat of being allowed to learn how to fly the thing, and it was the most exhilarating experience ever. The space was vast, and she was free, and she could go wherever she damn well pleased. She was the queen of the ‘verse when she sat at the console panel. She was granted permission to stay with them for almost three whole years before the owner of ‘The Castle’ decided to retire, marry his cook, and take on the farm life. And suddenly the space was far again, Darcy was dropped of on some colony, and the dream seemed to be over. But she was not one to give up, right? Right. She had a dream now. She wanted to own her own damn ship. And colonies were famed for their black market business. She would earn her living here – and she would put aside whatever she could. She wanted a ship.

 

*

 

Things… didn’t go too well for Darcy for a while. She was pretty much homeless and friendless, though every once in a while people she had gotten to know while on the space station or while on ‘The Castle’ recognized her and got her jobs, a place for a night or food. Once someone even offered her a place in his little family business, some bar or something, but she declined. Darcy was nothing if not stubborn, and she knew that if she wanted to get a ship Persephone was her best bet. There were still old, small ships around, from the last war, and at one point she swore she would be able to afford it. And the quickest way to get money was to settle for dirty money – so she stayed with the Black Market folks.

 

Working at the Black Market of Persephone wasn’t exactly something an eighteen year old girl got into easily, though. Apparently she was lucky, because that Badger guy thought her pretty face could sell some things. He didn’t have any reservations having her beaten up if things didn’t go perfect though. Darcy gritted her teeth though, and pulled through. Sometimes, if a job was good enough, there was a big fat chance that she could keep a big fat salary. More than she could ever hope to make on a legal job, anyway. She had never expected this to be easy.

 

After two years Darcy had still had not enough money put aside that she would be able to afford a ship, but she had her eyes on one baby either way. It was of the ‘Shu Fu Class’, light-bulk Transport, that was still mostly functional. Of cause, that thing would eat pretty much all of her money and would leave her with pretty much no money for a crew, but she could handle that. It was a small transporter, after all, and not some mid-bulk salvager. She could do it all. She was a formidable pilot, and how hard could it be to keep track of the engine? And she didn’t need breaks from flying. She loved it too much.

 

It was just her luck, though, that within her two years on Persephone word had gotten around that she was saving money. Darcy gritted her teeth as she entered the small place she had built for herself from wreckages of ships and things like that to find someone going through her things. Darcy attack the guy with a bat and a knife she always carried around, but of cause he was not alone. It ended with her getting beaten to a bloody pulp for attacking, and then for not telling them were she hid her money. Darcy expected it to be the end of her, to be honest, lying just outside of her shed, staring at the stars. But as her mind drifted from consciousness, she saw a face looming over her had out of nowhere, and the voice of a woman cursing in Chinese. “ _Wǒ kào_ , I think she’s dying. Erik, help me, we have to…”

 

*

 

When Darcy woke up, she was in a fancy hotel, and the woman was looming over her again. On instinct, Darcy reached for her hip, where she carried her bat and her taser. Neither of which were there. In fact… was she naked? Darcy tried to sit up, but the woman pushed her back down. For a moment, Darcy had trouble placing the expression, until she remembered it from Martha from the Vegetable store. The woman was _worried_ for her. Huh. “Easy there, okay? You have a broken leg. I managed to put it in splints, so if you stay put they should grow back together without further damage. You’re just lucky that my ex-boyfriend was a doctor or I wouldn’t have been able to help you.” The woman sat down at Darcy’s side, and Darcy fought the urge to scoot away. “Honestly, I actually thought you were beyond helping. Who did this to you? You’ll have to report them.” Darcy stared at the woman with a bewildered expression. Taking in the nice, clean clothes and the hint of perfume she smelled. And then she laughed – which, ouch, hurt. “You’re not from here, bǎo bǎo. Reporting shit doesn’t work. But thanks for you help. I’ll be gone and won’t be no bother to you, lady.” Darcy gritted her teeth as she sat up, swatting the hand away as the lady reached out again. “No, honestly, thanks. But I should get going. Their after my money and I have to make sure it’s safe.” The woman didn’t move an inch, and crossed her arms over her chest, as Darcy scanned the room. She thought she had heard the woman say a man’ name, so where was he? Her husband? “You should worry more about keeping yourself safe. You slept for almost two days straight, you could be dead.” Darcy scowled. What did that woman know? She didn’t look like money was an issue for her. She looked slim, but well-fed. Her hair was awesome. “Two days? Well, if they get the money, I might as well be dead. That’s all I have, that’s my dream, goddamit.” Darcy tried to push the woman way, but her strength failed her, and the room started spinning. As if she noted it, the woman grabbed Darcy’s arm, and laid her down again, and Darcy couldn’t really protest. Oh hell, this was so bad.

 

“Hey, I get that, that dream bit. But you’re in no position to go out right now, okay? I promise I will help you, but just… stay. For now.” Darcy eyed the woman again. She looked so goddamn honest, and annoyed. Darcy trusted too easily, sometimes. She frowned. “Why would you want to help me. You don’t know me. I could try to kill you in your sleep.” That Jane woman bit her lower lip. And then she shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe because _my_ dream just got shot down by yet another sponsor, and I probably never will get to do what I’ve been trying to do my whole life.” Darcy took in the appearance of the woman. She wore no dress, just regular pants, and an almost plain looking shirt. She wore no make up, so she wasn’t the stereotypical lady from a good upbringing. But Darcy knew that perfume. Darcy saw the impeccable skin. The woman had money, and she didn’t look like she was part of the army. Her hands didn’t have enough calluses, and there were too little muscles and not enough scars. And not enough swearing. So she was probably someone working with her brain, someone who had been sent to one of the Alliance’s schools. Her boyfriend had been a doctor, right? “What are you, exactly?” Maybe Badger would be interested. Sometimes he did invest money. Dirty money, but if this was the woman’s last chance? Darcy didn’t like owing people, and the woman had probably saved her life.

 

“Astrophysicist. I research on the creation of Einstein-Rosen-Bridges. It’s just hard to find people willing to help you, if you’re not one of the…” for a moment she looked worried, but she continued. “…one of the Alliance’s people.” Yep, brain-smart woman. And not-alliance. That was… unusual. Darcy tried to sit up again, though more slowly this time. “Einstein-What? What is that?” Before the woman could reply, though, another voice spoke up. Darcy was startled to find that she had not even heard the man come in. He was… old. Hell, way too old to be the pretty ladies’ husband. Maybe her father, or her uncle? “Jane, I don’t think you should tell her. I’ve heard people talking, at the market. You’re a petty criminal, Darceline Lewis. She’ll probably just steal your research and sell it.” Darcy made a mock salute. “So my reputation precedes me. Do they think I’m dead? And, surprisingly: no. I don’t make it a habit of stealing from people who safe my ass. Thanks for that.” She observed the woman, expectantly. Maybe she would shriek, or would grab a weapon now. Most ladies didn’t want ‘petty criminals’ in their fancy hotel beds. The woman surprised her though, in holding a hand out to her. “My name is Jane Foster, and this is Erik Selvig, a fellow astrophysicist. It was my pleasure to… safe your ass.” Darcy couldn’t help but grin, which prompted the woman to smile in return as Darcy grabbed the hand. “Well. Darceline Lewis, but I honestly it’s just Darcy. I have no idea who ever came up with the idea that my name was Darcy. So. That research of yours – don’t explain me what it is, if that makes your buddy here feel safer ‘n all, but tell me what you need. I know people, maybe I can help. I owe you one.”

 

Jane looked hesitant, but then she shrugged. “I was hoping for a sponsor. I need more data, and I can only get that by doing on hand research. I need to get up in space, so I need to find a ship and a captain who would be… willing to take the risk. It’s not the safest of research.” Darcy blinked. A plan formulated in her head, and she didn’t care that the Erik-guy probably thought her a danger to his precious Jane already. _Wǒ kào_ , but this might work. “A ship. What ship. Requirements?” She saw hope blossom on Foster’s face. “No real requirements. It should be able to hold my tech, so there should be space in the cargo for it. Room for me and Erik. It would be better if it wouldn’t be too big and would be… how do you say it? Low-profile?” Darcy grinned. She grabbed one of Jane’s hands. “Well, Jane, today might just be your _gorram_ lucky day. I know a dream of a ship. Shu Fu Class Light-Bluk Transport, simple floor plan. She’s durable and flexible and one hell of a speedy ship. Especially this baby, because she was tuned, if you get my meanin’. She’s low maintenance, and I think she looks like a cute little bug. You gotta meet her.” It was damn pleasing to see the lady’s eyes light up. “Speedy sounds really good. Who is her captain? Do you think he would be willing to work with us? I have some left-over funds and money put aside, so even without a sponsor I should be able to afford a captain, maybe.”

 

Darcy grinned cheekily. “The dream I was talkin’ ‘bout earlier? Well, it’s this pretty lady-ship. I’ll be the captain. I just need a little help with the fundin’.” She heard Erik groan a ‘Jane, no’, but spoke on. “I have most of it. It’s just a bit I still need. But if you’d _sponsor_ me, I’d be your Captain for forever. And I’m a damn good pilot, if I say so myself.” Jane looked… a bit apprehensive. “So… you don’t really have the ship yet?” Darcy shrugged. “The current owner knows that I have interest. He has kind of put her aside for me, we know each other back from my days on a space station. Long story. But thing is, if you do have enough money for a captain, you might as well invest it in this baby. I don’t need payment, I just want this baby. You can have me and her for free as long as you need us. And there will be no petty crime, I swear.” Still, Jane didn’t look entirely convinced. Inwardly Darcy prayed to any _gorram_ god there was. This might be the only chance in her life. And then, maybe for once in her life, she was lucky. “Okay. I’ll find some crutches for you, and you’ll take me to that ship. And if it’s big enough… we have a deal.” Darcy’s reply was a whopping mixture of ‘hallelujah’s and mandarin cursing, Erik’s reply was a groan.

 

*

 

 

In the end Mew-Mew had won Jane over. Because that’s what Darcy had named her little lady-ship. Erik had tried to reason with them, but to no avail. Even his threat that he refused to fly the ‘verse with a criminal had not hindered Jane – though it had made her pause, with sad, puppy-dog eyes. Of cause, a crew of two wasn’t exactly big. But Jane had showed surprising – or maybe non-surprising ? – talent with the engine, and Darcy was able to do the rest. Jane even took care of the cooking and cleaning, sometimes, so they were all good. Only sometimes Darcy worried that her boss-lady forgot to sleep and eat when she was enraptured by her readings, by her science, and, occasionally, when she came to join Darcy in the cock-pit, by the beauty of space. Countin’ stars, though, was what often helped her sleep.

 

The two of them had been around for a whole year, before Jane had finally found a plent with the phenomenon she had been looking for. Darcy didn’t get it at all, even though Jane had also hired her as a sort-off assistance to help her occasionally, but that was okay. She ducktaped machines and she did some readings and photographs, and she basically steered Mew-Mew where Jane needed her. And then there had been that man. Thor. Some fucking lightning had popped out of one of Jane’s bridges and hit their ship, and he had just stood in the cargo, naked as the gods had created him, but for a … hammer. Jane had been able to send him back from here he came from, with much heartbreak, and now she searched for a way to find out where exactly that was – and if she could go there to, maybe, with Mew-Mew. Darcy swore she would tell this tale the grandkids she would probably never have.

 

Or at least, she would tell it to everyone who cared to listen as soon as they hit Persephone again. Because now, a year later, Erik had made contact with them. There was maybe someone willing to fund Jane’s research, and though Jane now had Darcy and Mew-Mew, and would never leave them, more money never hurt. So when Darcy got of Mew Mew at the landing of Persephone, she inhaled happily. It was… not her home, but it was nice coming here. Darcy stretched, as Jane stood at her side at their opened tailgate. Jane was dressed in light pants and a flannel, a pen behind her ear, a belt with some mechanic-stuff for her machines or their engines strapped to her hip as usual – Jane was usually a bit greasy – and a pad in her hand, looking confused. “We got here faster than I thought. Huh. I should meet Erik, the message said he’d be in the hotel we stayed in back then. I will stay there for tonight, so don’t stay up and wait for me, okay? Don’t stay up too long either way. And don’t drink too much. ” Darcy bumped her hips against her. “Sure thing, Mum. You’ll go, have fun with your science, I’ll stay with Mew Mew. Tomorrow we’ll go shopping.” Darcy wore black pants, high black leather boots, And a Red shirt to go with it. She also had a matching knitted red head – knitting while piloting was actually a fun thing to do, as she had recently discovered. She even had knitted a scarf for Jane already. She needed more wool, though, if she wanted to do some more knitting.

 

She waved after Jane, as Jane left, and stayed sitting at the tailgate, her feet dangling from the edge, observing people passing by. Yeah, okay, she may or may not be also checking out guys. One of the guys in some tight pants really kindled her interest. Or, okay, his ass in those pants kindled her interest. Damn. Maybe she had been in space for just a little too long of she turned lecherous now. He also wore a brown coat that she liked, and was talking to some guy with a knitted hat – hurray for all the knitted hats, knitting appreciation all the way – before suddenly tensing up and sending the guy away. The guy even ran. She followed him with her eyes, and saw him running to a Firefly, running into it, closing their tailagte. She would bet her ass that they were petty criminals. It took one to know one, after all. And she considered congratulating herself as she did, indeed, saw the man go into a small, shadowed ally and two of badgers henchmen come towards the tight-pants-guy. With malicious intent. Darcy had wanted to get back at Badger and the men who had beaten her up at one point, so maybe this was her chance.

 

She hopped down from her tailgate and casually strolled towards them. They had her backs towards her, and couldn’t see her coming. “…want’s to see you. You better move your _gorram_ ass, _gǒuzǎizi_.” She didn’t wait for a fucking second before pulling out er bat and just whacking it over one of the guy head, who fell to the ground unconsciously. The other whiled around with a “ _’Shén me niǎo …?”_ but Tightpants-dude was a quick thinker, and he used a grab a the mans neck that was clearly a military-trick, and the man fell down, too. And then it was just her and the guy standing. He stared at her just slightly suspicious. “Well, thanks, pretty lady, but what was that for?” Darcy put one hand on her hip, and saluted him with the bat with a cocky grin. Damn, it had been a while since she had hit someone. “ I owed them a beat-up. And anyone who is an enemy of that _gǒuzǎizi_ Badger is a damn friend of mine. And I think now you might wanna come with me to my ship before we draw too much attention to us.” She nodded at the vague direction of Mew-Mew, and she saw the suspicion in his eyes. It was the same moment that the sounds of engines could be heard, and the Firefly took off. Both looked up at her gliding form over their heads, and then looked at each other again. Mr. Tightpants shrugged. “Okay then.”

 

She turned and marched for Mew-Mew, climbing up the tailgate, and he followed on her heels. As soon as he got in, she turned some wheels and pulled a lever and shut her baby up. And the turned to look at him, and looked him over. He didn’t look fancy, more like he was used to working. Yeah, former military, probably. And now? From military to criminal wasn’t that much off. She’d seen it happen before. “So. Did ya steal somethin’ from him or why’s he so pissed? Those two are his death-beaters. He sends them with intent to almost-kill, ya know.” The man shrugged, as he looked around, clearly taking in her baby. “A bit of that stealing, a bit of somethin’ else. It’ll be fine, that’s just our way of showin’ our love for each other. ‘S she your’s?” Darcy grinned, and petted the wall she was leaning against. “Yep, the little bug’s all mine. Her name’s Mew-Mew.” “ _Mew-mew?”_ “Yeah, long story. And you’re with that Serenity, right? Did they leave you behind, or somethin’? Are you sure you’ll be good?” He cocked his head, and grinned. “Why, it’s nice to have a pretty lady worry about me. But nah, we planned ahead. They’ll be wantin’ somewhere for me; can’t just leave without their Captain, can they?” Oh so he was the Captain. Sure, he was… cut for it. In all the good ways. He was very cut. Darcy laughed, then she pushed herself of the wall. “No, of cause not. Who would want to leave such a good-lookin’, charmin’ Captain behind? So, are you hungry? ‘Cause I am. Wanna grab a bite? I’ll show you some more of my pretty bug.” “Not gonna say no to a free meal. The name is Mal, by the way.” She walked towards the door that led to ‘common room’, which pretty much was the only room except for the cargo, the engine room, a bath room, and the three passenger rooms – two of which Jane and she occupied. The Common Room also included a kitchen. She gestured for Mal to sit down at the couch. “I’m Darcy, and I hope Badger never mentioned me.”

 

Mal let himself fall unto her couch as she shuffled through the cupboards. “Why would he? Did ya steal somethin’, too?” Darcy found a bit of vegetable, and even some cheese, and started choppin’. She also couldn’t help but notice just how good Mal looked on her couch. She threw him a potato and a Peeler, which he caught effortlessly. Definitely military-reflexes. “We have a bit of a history. Used to work for him, before I got my baby, and he tried stealin’ from me after I quit. Had those two gentlemen beat me half dead. If my engineer wouldn’t have found me…” she shrugged. Mal got up from the couch and walked over and started peeling without complaint. Once he was done with the potato, she handed him the zucchini. Once everything was chopped in companionable silence she threw it into a glass from, put the cheese on top of it, and put it into the oven.

 

She gestured for the couch. “Now you can sit, if you want to. That’ll take a while, the oven is kind of flunky. We can’t get it to work properly half of the time.” He eyed the oven. “You know, I owe you one. I can ask Kaylee, my mechanic, to have a look at it before we leave, if ya wanna.” Darcy eyed him. “Sure thing. Though if you really wanna make it up to me, please tell me’s not your wife.” Apparently, the question startled Mal a bit, because next thing he cursed, and looked at his finger. He had cut himself with the Peeler. Darcy looked amused, as she put the finger in his mouth. Oh hell. That was kind of sexy. She walked over to him, holding her hand out. “Lemme see.” He handed her his hand, but continued to ask a bit bewildered. “Why’d you ask that? Damn, no. I have no wife. I am _so_ not having a wife. I am _through_ with that.” Darcy laughed. Sounded like he had a bit of experience, but didn’t all of them? And… ah, well. She was just maybe a bit distracted by the open buttons at his collar. “Okay, that sounds… firm. I just wanted to make sure. I hate ogling claimed men.” She kissed the cut on his finger, ignoring his raised eyebrows. “There, all better, Captain.” When she looked up at him, though, she was pretty sure that any question was gone from his eyes. In fact, the look he shot her now was pretty intense. He placed his free hand on her hip, and now she was the one to raise and eyebrow, less questioningly, more playfully, as he spoke up. There was a husky edge to his voice. “No, I’m pretty sure that ain’t better. Do it again, _Captain._ ” Darcy grinned. She kissed the cut again, and licked it too, for good measure. “And now?” He pulled the hand from her and placed it on the other side of her hip, and she automatically put her hands to his chest. Firm muscles. Her knees might just be getting weak. “Well, damn, work’s like a charm. In fact, you oughta be a crime. From one criminal to another, I think I have some more boo boo’s you could kiss better.” She snorted. “Oh, yeah, could I? Where might that be?” She got to her tiptoes, and put her lips to his chin. “Here?” She let her lips trail along his jaw, and lightly bit his earlobe. “Or here?” He encouragingly squeezed her hip, before one of his hands reached up and he entangled them in her hair, grabbing her at the back of her head, and softly turning her head.

 

His lips were on her’s with a heated intensity, and Darcy was pretty damn sure that she wasn’t the only one here who had spend maybe a bit too much time in space. She licked his lower lip, and couldn’t help but laugh as he replied in biting hers. They pulled apart for a moment, and she decided that the dimples he had when he grinned were the sexiest thing she had seen on a man. Ever. She linked her hand behind his neck, as he put both of his hands on her ass. “You know, I got the whole ship for me for tonight. How about I give you a whole check up. Just to make sure that you’re _really_ okay, _xìnggǎn_?” He leaned forward and kissed her again. As he broke apart, his hand gripped her ass firmer, and he lifted her up. Darcy responded immediately by wrapping her legs around his hips. “I ain’t sayin’ no to that. Which way to the Captain’s quarters?” She nodded with her head towards the door to the right. “And another question - would ya like to call me ‘Captain’, ‘Doctor’ or ‘Darcy’?”

 

 

*

 

**Profanities in order of appearance:**

**wǒ kào –** ‚Well fuck me’ or ‚Holy Shit’.

**bǎo bǎo** – ‚Darling’

**gorram** **–** goddamn

**gǒuzǎizi** – Son of a Bitch/ Son of a Dog

**shén me niǎo –** What the fuck?

**xìnggǎn** – Sexy/ Sexy Man

 

**Further reading:**

[‘F is for Firefly’ by Blinded_Kit on ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/989122)

The only other thing in the ‘verse on the pairing, as far as I can see. A shiny one-shot, if maybe a bit short. In this one, Darcy is the cook of the crew. Actually a really awesome idea, if you ask me. I would probably die from happiness if someone made it into a longer thing. For that matter, I also won’t be complaining if someone wants to work with this baby here, because I probably can’t.

 

**And this is the ship:**

[Meet ‘Mew Mew’, the Shu Fu Class Light-Bulk Transport](https://keepflying.com/ships/meet-the-shu-fu-class-light-bulk-transport)

 

 

 


End file.
